For A Moment
by TheDarkPassengerInside
Summary: ‘Photographs are magic. They can capture a moment before it’s completely gone.’ Cas’ POV…


Title: For A Moment

Genre: Drama, AU

Warning: Character's death

Summary: 'Photographs are magic. They can capture a moment before it's completely gone.' Cas' POV…

Notes: This is inspired by a movie I saw recently called "The Lovely Bones". Hope you like it.

FOR A MOMENT

_It was February 9__th__ when I died. My life on Earth seemed too short. But that time was enough to learn the greatest things…I've learned how to care for someone. I've learned how important it is to stand for something and to fight for it. And sacrifice yourself for it…_

_I wish I had more time…So many things I still wanted to do…Such important people to leave behind…_

_But I have to leave and I know that I won't be forgotten. _

_It's time to go home now. To my Heaven._

* * *

We were at a bar. This time was Sam's idea. It was much more quiet and less stressful than the other bar that I went with Dean.

Dean now was sitting quietly to his chair, playing with his bottle of beer. He seemed sad or too lost in his thoughts…Ellen and Jo's death affected him a lot. I believe that he is trying to hide his emotions and to show that he doesn't care for anyone…I am not sure why he's doing that though…

"Let's take a photo" Sam interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh come on!" Dean complained.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Photographs is Sam's new obsession" Dean mumbled

"Come on! Just a photo." Sam begged. He turned to Dean "We hardly have any photo together, you know"

"With a good reason" Dean muttered.

"Why should we take photo anyway?" I asked.

Sam smiled and sat between me and Dean. He turned the camera to us.

"Photographs are magic. They can capture a moment…." He pressed the button. "Before they are completely gone"

A day after, I met the Winchesters out of their motel room. We had a new enemy that we had to eliminate.

"Hey Cas" Sam greeted me. Dean just waved.

"It's time to confront Death" I said. They both blinked. I stayed silent waiting for questions.

"The one that Lucifer got free?" Sam asked "How can we stop Death?"

"We have to destroy the source of his power." I answered.

"So Death is like War? He has a ring too?" Dean finally asked.

"Not likely. Each horsemen has a different source."

"Oh, great. Do you know where is he?" he muttered.

"Probably. He may be in Detroit" I answered glancing at Sam.

"Detroit? Maybe that's a trap" he said nervously.

"Possibly. That's why you are not coming." I said quietly.

"What? You can't defeat Death alone." He yelled

"I will go with him" Dean mumbled.

"Oh yeah, no you can win" he said sarcastically to his brother and then he looked at me "It's so fucking dangerous"

"It isn't more dangerous for me and Dean than it is for all of us. It's exactly the same. We will keep in touch." I said and I transferred myself and Dean in the next block, where his car was parked.

"You can't transfer us to Detroit?" he asked

"You said that you preferred driving." I answered avoiding his question. "Thanks."

"No problem."  
He looked down. "I mean….not just for now." He said quietly.

"I know what you mean…No problem."

He smiled.

After a while we arrived at Detroit. We went to the place where I thought Death was. He split to find any sign of him.

After a while, Dean was coming to me. He was smiling. Maybe he found something. Suddenly he froze.

"Cas look out!" he screamed to me but I couldn't react. I felt a sharp pain underneath my chest and I slowly fell to my knees. I looked at my wound. I was bleeding. A lot. I managed to look behind me before I lied to the ground. It was Raphael that had stabbed me with his deadly weapon. I saw a smirk on his face before he was vanished.

Detroit was a trap. But not for Sam. For me.

Dean run to me. He checked my wound and he flinched.

"Oh God…It's…It's gonna be fine. Don't worry. You…you are gonna be fine…" he said to be in a broken voice. He called 991 quickly.

I shook my head negatively.

"It's time for me to go now." I whispered, without being sure if that was really what I wanted to say.

"No. Don't say that crap. You are not going anywhere. Come on. The ambulance is coming. We are gonna get you to a hospital." He mumbled.

I smiled to him, when I saw that he was trying to hard not to cry.

"It's ok." I whispered.

I felt too weak right now. I just wanted to sleep. Which was new for me. I closed my eyes for a moment, but Dean shook me and I opened them again.

"No! Don't do that! Please, just hold on!" Dean whispered brokenly.

"Everything is going to be fine" I said "Close your eyes."

"What? No. No way. Cas, please…" he begged

But it wasn't in me anymore. I couldn't stay.

"Close your eyes" my voice was lower than a whisper

"Cas, please….Don't do that to me" he begged. I tried o answer but I couldn't. I just smiled.

He was crying now. He closed his eyes and he made an attempt of a smile. "You know what? I know how Heaven really is…I know where you are going" he whispered. "Heaven is an amazing place….It's always sunny and it is really quiet…" I closed my eyes too. "It looks like your favorite place ever. But you won't get bored of it because it is changing whenever you want to…And you won't be alone. Cause in Heaven you meet all of the people you loved, all of your friends" I started to feel cold. "Heaven is a place where nobody is sad. Heaven is a place that you can forget all of your problems." Suddenly I felt too heavy. "Heaven is a place where nobody leaves..." Dean's voice started to break and I felt too light. I felt warm "Heaven is a place where…" Dean opened his eyes and he looked at me. But I couldn't see him anymore. Not from this body. I felt like I was flying. I was dying but it didn't felt bad…It was so nice and warm…It was like when people lying under the sun and for a moment they forget all of their problems…That's how I felt. Relieved… "…where…nobody dies…" Dean finished his story and his voice broke as he started to cry.

I wanted to tell him that death wasn't that bad in the end…Not for me at least. But I couldn't.

I had to let go. So did I.

_It was February 9__th__ when I died. My time on Earth seemed too short. But that time was enough to learn the greatest things…I've learned how to care for someone. I've learned how important it is to stand for something and to fight for it. And sacrifice yourself for it…_

_I wish I had more time…So many things I still wanted to do…Such important people to leave behind…_

_But I have to leave and I know that I won't be forgotten._

_It's time to go home now. To my Heaven._

_My life on earth seemed to short. Like a moment captured in a photograph._

_I was there for a moment….and then I was gone._

THE END


End file.
